


Just for a day

by eloha



Series: The life of cherry blossoms [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Akaashi is a tease, Dirty Talk, Don't Judge Me, Even though they aren’t a couple, Forgive Me, I Will Go Down With This Ship, LITERALLY, M/M, Mild Kink, Self-Indulgent, Semi has a vulgar tongue, Smut, Verbal Humiliation, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, i’m a sinner, mild choking, not really???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 13:59:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13614819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloha/pseuds/eloha
Summary: Ushijima and Bokuto indulge their boyfriends.Or more like, Semi and Akaashi indulge them.





	Just for a day

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. I don’t really know man. I made this apart of my past UshiSemi fic. You don’t really have to read it in order to understand it, because this is literally PURE SMUT. I didn’t revise bc I’m ashamed 
> 
> I was legit starting my other fic and this came to mind and I can’t explain??? And more importantly these guys would be amazing together?????????? Like WHY ARE THERE NO WORKS W AKAASHI AND SEMI AM I ALONE IN THIS WORLD. 
> 
> Please don’t look into this seriously though. I was just indulging myself(^^)

“Relax Semi..” His words reverberate off of my skin leaving gooseflesh in their wake, and I let out a shuddering breath. Warm hands slide along my skin seeming to etch every hitch of my breath, every twitch in my body into his memory. 

“So reactive Semi, especially right here.” Dainty fingers flick across my nipple making me arch into the air, and I feel him smirk against me as he bites down on the other one. 

“ _Ah—Akaashi,_ ” the moan sounds needy even to my own ears and I feel the flush from the tips of my ears to my toes. 

“Hmm?” He doesn’t stop his assault. Just continues to pinch and twist my nipple while he ravishes the other one. I feel my toes curl on the bed and I arch my back further. 

I had agreed to this after all. After sitting down with Ushijima soon after his birthday had passed. Akaashi and Bokuto had come along to his apartment one day with Kuroo and Kenma. I had been trying to spend more time with them, well, more time than usual. It was different yet similar at the same time, especially when we all got together at certain times. My friends included. 

We all fell into a natural rhythm of becoming great friends, some more than others obviously, what with Akaashi trying to bend me against his will right now. I lay sprawled out across Ushijima’s bed, hands held above me by silky grey rope. It’s a very taboo feeling, practically being eaten alive by your boyfriends best friends boyfriend on his own bed. Even though said boyfriends were in the same room, enjoying the show. I don’t dare look over there though, I already tried it and Akaashi made quick work of correcting me. 

“Open your eyes Semi.” _Had I closed them?_ I don’t even remember. I peel my eyes open to see gunmetal ones peering down on me. I could never get used to those eyes, especially now in this moment where they’re scrutinizing me in a way that makes me squirm on the bed. 

“Am I not enough to keep your attention?” He slides a lazy finger down my stomach, stopping a few centimeters where my cock lays. “Perhaps you’d pay more attention if Ushijima was over here? Or maybe I should make them both leave. Have you all to myself. That sounds like a great idea, doesn’t it Semi?”

His face is right in front of mine now, if I leaned up a little I’d be able to capture those lips like I’ve wanted to, instead of moaning embarrassingly at his words. 

“Can’t speak now _Semisemi?_ Maybe I should just put your mouth to good use then.” He throws his leg over me and hovers just above my chest. I hear a quiet _fuck_ off to the side of me before he’s tapping my cheek. 

“Open up.” My mouth opens on instinct and he glides up my body, dipping his fingers in my mouth. 

I lick and suck, running my teeth along them getting a hum of approval above me, before he curls them out of my mouth. Spit slapping against my chin. I don’t have time to miss the loss, his cock thrust easily into my waiting mouth beginning a slow rhythm. 

He’s not as big as Ushijima, _who the fuck is,_ so it’s easy to accommodate to his size. He’s nowhere near small though. Akaashi’s cock nudges the back of my throat and his fingers slide in my hair delicately before pulling my head up to make me swallow around him. 

It’s fucking sexy as hell seeing those eyes barely open above me, his chest heaving as I hollow out my cheeks when he pulls back. His milky skin shinning with sweat. Akaashi is beautiful and graceful in any setting, but with him looming above me now using me to take his pleasure he looks extraordinary. 

“ _Damn Semi._ ” Hearing my name come from his mouth, groaning with pleasure as he thrusts into me without abandon. I feel the heat pool in my stomach, precum leaking onto my belly. 

“You like this don’t you? Me using your mouth,” I hate how steady his voice is like this isn’t affecting him as much as me, “You know Ushijima told me,” His fingers tighten in my hair and he stops thrusting in favor of leaning down, “What a little _cockslut_ you are. How you can get off just from sucking his dick, what a _slut_ you are Semi. You look so pure, but you’re really just here for his pleasure aren’t you?”

I feel his cock jump in my throat when I moan around him and he smirks before pulling back out. His tip resting right between my lips, I lick up his slit feeling the shudder roll through him before I bring my head up to take him down my throat. He undoes the rope with a practiced ease, making me wonder if he’s done this with Bokuto, and I bring my hands to his waist, fingers digging into the delicate skin there as I bob my head faster. The silent curses and groans from across the room, his fingers tugging into my hair only add fuel for me to work towards his orgasm. 

“Stop, _Nghh fuck_ Semi,” he pulls my head off his cock, spit sliding down to my chin and I smirk up at him. Good to know he was actually effected, though it took that long just for his control to slip a little. He slides off of me and flips himself onto the bed catching his breath. 

“That’s it Akaashi?” I say condescendingly rolling on top of him, he squints his eyes at me and I would deny anybody that asked me if I got a chill from that. 

“Don’t be snobby just because you couldn’t get an orgasm from sucking my cock.” My eyes widen having been found out, and he grinds up against me. His cock still wet and slick with my spit. I grind back down against him, closing my eyes on a groan because of the sensation. A quiet _thump_ lands on the bed making me open my eyes. Lube and a condom. A small grin forms on Akaashi’s face. 

“I think they’re trying to rush us Semi.” He practically purrs. 

“You might be right.” 

I match his grin and raise up, spreading his legs obscenely apart. He raises an eyebrow at me and I slide my hand around his neck bringing his lips to mine. Akaashi let’s out a beautiful squeak of surprise before his lips melt against mine. 

They’re as soft and sweet as I imagined they’d be. My fingers tighten around his neck slightly and I relish the shudder I get in response. Licking across his bottom lip as he opens his mouth in invitation for me. I slide my tongue along the roof of his mouth, swallowing his gasp when I grab his hips and tug him against me. His fingers scratching down my back in a silent plea before he breaks away. 

“Hurry up and fuck me.” The plea shoots straight to my cock and I break apart, reluctantly, laying Akaashi down on the bed. His pupils blown wide, cherry lips slicked with spit and a beautiful blush covering his skin. 

“That’s a good look on you Akaashi.” I lean over him grabbing onto the lube squirting some on my fingers before tossing it aside. 

“How do you want me to fuck you?” I let my words resonate across his body sliding my fingers across his balls before dipping them into the cleft of his ass. He lets out a broken moan when I push my finger inside of him. 

“Fuck, I don’t care Semi.” 

I capture his lips again adding another finger. Akaashi is surprisingly loose, and I must be as sick as I already know I am because the notion that he and Bokuto either had sex last night or this morning spurs me on. I curl my fingers inside of him before twisting and thrusting them back in. 

Akaashi licks into my mouth with wild abandon, grinding himself back down on my fingers and he looks so _mouthwatering_ trying to chase after that spot I won’t let him get to. He unlatches his mouth from mine, teeth digging into my bottom lip and I groan in pleasure rather than pain. 

“Se- _Semi_ stop te...don’t tease me,” I feel a sliver of my control slip with his pleading tone. 

“What, are you gonna beg for it? After all that teasing you did earlier?” My voice is surprisingly steady considering I’m going haywire on the inside. I add a third finger after scissoring him open, thrusting right against his prostate. He throws his head back and _mewls._ It’s the sweetest sound I’ve ever heard. 

“So beautiful..” I murmur, running my tongue along his jawline before getting to the dip in his neck. Painting his collarbone in beautiful pinks and reds, he looks sexy with my marks on him and I bite down on one while hitting right against his sweet spot and that’s all it takes for him to tumble over the edge. 

“Yesyesyes _oh fuck Eita!”_ Semi’s fingers somehow push impossibly further inside of me, and my eyes widen as the last spurt lands on my stomach. I feel myself on the edge of overstimulation, but the look he gives me at the slip of his name makes me melt into the bed, and I take whatever he has left to give me. 

Tears prickling my eyes as I flick them to the chairs next to us and the look Bokuto is giving me is near smoldering. Even Ushijima looks like he’s ready to pounce on us. We had established limits, our likes and dislikes before hand, but I guess the proper use of names slipped our minds, which isn’t like me at all. Obviously it doesn’t matter, what with the looks that all three of them are giving me. Semi snatches his fingers out and I feel the loss immediately, whining at the feeling of not being full anymore. He licks across my earlobe and I feel his breath tickling the air against it. 

“Look at you Akaashi, how do you think Bokuto feels right now? You riding yourself on three fingers stuffed in your ass, calling another mans given name.” My breath hitches and I feel my face burn. 

Is this really the Semi I see almost every day? Who knew he had such a filthy mouth on him. His slender fingers swipe across the cum on my chest before bringing it to his lips, and if I didn’t just have a mind blowing orgasm, I no doubt would’ve had one in that moment. The way he sucks those fingers shamelessly, before taking them out with a wet _pop,_ snatching the condom next to us and ripping it open to roll it down himself. He swipes the rest of the cum on my stomach in favor of slicking it down his cock. It’s fucking disgusting, I would have told Bokuto that, but the way his cinnamon eyes got that cunning look like he knew exactly what I was thinking made me get a sick satisfaction. 

“I want to ride you.” Semi reads every word that comes off my lips, still stroking his cock. It’s a beautiful cock, just the perfect size for me to fuck myself on. 

“If that’s what you want Akaashi.” Semi replies like an afterthought, and I’ve never felt so self conscious, as if he didn’t just ask me earlier how he should fuck me. It makes me want to slap him. 

Semi lays down casually next to me, arms sliding behind his head looking down on me as if he’s waiting. _Why that little shit._ I raise up and throw my legs over him, hovering just above his cock. I have the sudden urge to grind myself down until he’s buried inside of me just to wipe that damn smirk off his face. 

Instead I grab his cock and stroke it once before lifting myself onto it, and _oh yes_ it always feels good to be right. I roll my head back feeling the new sensation of somebody other than Bokuto inside of me. 

After years of being together we never once shared ourselves with anyone, but after expressing my attraction to him about Semi he had no qualms about it. He even went as far as mentioning it to Ushijima one night, he’d been drunk so of course I should have known better, but Ushijima had no hard feelings towards it. 

And feeling Semi’s thick cock sliding into me I can’t say I have any complaints either. Letting my moans of appreciation echo around the room, I feel like I should be on my knees thanking them for this treasure, for this moment. I roll my hips down and moan when I feel him in the deepest parts of me. 

“Look at me.” Semi says quietly, but I don’t miss the undertone of that authority. 

I wonder if he uses that tone on Ushijima, I can’t picture it, not a man like that. I let my head loll forward, his chocolate eyes melting me while I hold his gaze. I keep up a steady rhythm, Semi’s hands come up digging into my sides and I silently pray it’s hard enough to leave bruises. I scratch my nails down his chest, making sure to graze over his nipples and he bucks up into me. 

“ _Fuck_ Akaashi..” 

“Feels good doe- _oh!_ ” 

I’m cut off by Semi thrusting up into me, ignoring whatever taunt I was about to make. It’s animalistic and the way he grasps my hips tighter, ripping a broken sob out of my throat. I feel fresh tears spring to my eyes again at the way he uses me, the same way I used him earlier, trying to chase his orgasm. Using me specifically for his pleasure since I already got mine. Even still I shudder when the cool air hits the precum leaking from my cock, and I feel myself tighten up around him. 

“ _Mm-fuck.._ Come here.” 

There’s no hesitation in my actions. I fall against his chest, groaning at the new angle he plows into me at and the way my cock rubs deliciously against him. I’m not going to last. Especially not when he flips us over unexpectedly, the breath leaves me in a sudden _whoosh,_ grinning down at me like he’s the devil himself. 

“Ah, feels nice to finally do that to someone.” His voice is breathless, still staring right into my soul, but the words were obviously not directed to me if the grunt off to the side of us is anything to go by. The confession still shocks me though, and my eyes widen while Semi smirks wickedly at me. 

“Oh?” He slows down his pace to slide up on his knees and I shut my eyes as he grinds deeply into me, brushing right against my prostate again and again. “Now I’m hurt Ushijima,” he stops completely and my moans of pleasure turns into an aggravated groan. Semi smoothly ignores me choosing to face Ushijima, his hand sliding up the expanse of my leg as he grins over at the boys. 

“Telling Akaashi how I cum just from sucking your cock, but leaving out that you can cum untouched with just my cock inside of you.” 

My eyes snap to Ushijima and he visibly shudders. This new information must be news to Bokuto also because his eyes widen as big as saucers before he smirks at him. 

“Oh well,” Semi leans down wrapping my legs around his waist as if the moment didn’t happen, “it doesn’t matter since I’m fucking you _Keiji._ Tell me,” He starts his pace back up and the way his voice drops to a low pitch makes lighting spark underneath my skin. I dig my fingers into his back when he slides a hand between us to wrap around my throat, “Do you think you can cum untouched Keiji?” 

The way his voice practically purred in my ear while that hand squeezed lightly around my neck. The sheer power I felt in him in that moment when he thrust me back down on his cock, hitting right against my spot, it was inevitable for me not to cum. I bite into his shoulder trying to hide my scream while he continues to ride me through it, hips stuttering until he slams into me groaning out my name. 

The way it rolls off his tongue, knowing our boyfriends are only a few feet away, sears itself into my brain. We lay there for what feels like hours, though I’m sure it was only mere minutes before he pulls out of me gently, a stark contrast to how he just was, rolling himself off of me to lay down. I feel him moving, probably taking the condom off saying a silent thank you to whoever. The cold cloth is the only thing that makes me stir before Semi tosses it aside and kisses my forehead. 

My eyes feel so heavy, and I curl up into his side. The last thing I hear before sleep takes over is Semi’s no nonsense voice saying, “He’s mine for now.” I feel myself smirk, knowing damn well Bokuto will be moping and whining to Ushijima about that, but I can’t bring myself to care. Semi feels so warm pressed against me, hands lightly scratching my hair and I fall asleep before I even realize it.


End file.
